


T'hy'la

by lilyj



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Comico, Erotico, In Realtà È Più Un Cameo, Linguaggio, M/M, MELASSA!!!, Mini-crossover, Sesso Descrittivo
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 07:31:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyj/pseuds/lilyj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In cui ti rendi conto che forse avresti dovuto scegliere Babbanologia fra le materie del terzo anno; in cui ti passa per la testa che forse portarlo a fare una visita dall'otorino non è opinabile; in cui ti rendi conto per l'ennesima volta che Voldemort non era niente in confronto ai tuoi capelli; in cui forse riuscirai ad ammettere quanto sei felice.<br/>Con un piccolo omaggio agli Adamo e… Adamo dello slash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	T'hy'la

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TJill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TJill/gifts).



> Titolo: **T'hy'la**
> 
> Autrice: lilyj
> 
> Beta: **[Grace](http://www.nocturnealley.org/viewuser.php?action=contact&uid=46)**
> 
> Beta per il latino: Zora
> 
> Rating: NC17
> 
> Pairing: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy
> 
> Sommario: in cui ti rendi conto che forse avresti dovuto scegliere Babbanologia fra le materie del terzo anno; in cui ti passa per la testa che forse portarlo a fare una visita dall'otorino non è opinabile; in cui ti rendi conto per l'ennesima volta che Voldemort non era niente in confronto ai tuoi capelli; in cui forse riuscirai ad ammettere quanto sei felice.  
> Con un piccolo omaggio agli Adamo e… Adamo dello slash.
> 
>  **Disclaimer** **:** sono della Row, lo sanno anche i muri. Quello che la maggior parte dei muri non sa, però, è che novanta volte su cento i ragazzi si divertono di più con noi, anche se non ci guadagniamo un soldo. Al contrario della Row. Maledetta.
> 
>  **Warnings** **:** questa è tutta farina del mio sacco, quindi aspettatevi una fic quasi demenziale, con una lemon descrittiva. Poi, visto che questi sono i warnings, vi dico subito che c'è quasi un crossover. O quasi. Vabbè, capirete poi.  
>  Oh, e del rimming. E un po' di linguaggio volgare.  
> E per finire, mi cospargo il capo di cenere, poiché… mi è scappata la melassa. Già. Fic NC17, demenziale & romantica. Urgh.  
> Però non è colpa mia, prendetevela con una certa Gryffindor dal Cuore di Panna (che, essendo io la quintessenza della magnanimità non esporrò al pubblico ludibrio citandone il nome.)  
> Per eventuali errori prendetevela con me, dato che ho fatto delle aggiunte all'ultimo momento, e non ho potuto farle controllare da Grace.  
> Tutte le spiegazioni degli incantesimi le trovate in fondo; non fatemi mettere gli asterischi, sono antiestetici!
> 
>  **Note dell'autrice** **:** **AUGURI T'JILL!!! Buon Compleanno!!! (il 5 marzo di qualche anno fa, ma va bene lo stesso!)**  
>  Lo so, col titolo ho praticamente sputtanato la sorpresa, ma ci stava troppo bene! Inoltre, avrei voluto infilarci una Cosa Pratchett, e invece mi è scivolata una Cosa Vagamente Gaiman.  
> Ma per avere i mille punti stima (questo non è plagiare la tua idea, nooooo!), mi devi dire di cosa mi sono accorta solo dopo aver mandato il file a Grace. L'aiutino è: O_O  
> Ovvero la mia faccia quando me ne sono resa conto.  
> La stellina d'oro ce l'hai di default.  
> Insomma, 'sta fic delirante è tutta per te!  
> Un bacione, Leoncina!

**T'hy'la**

"Porca puttana, un fauno!"

"Sei scemo? Ti pare che abbia le zampe da capra?"

"Ma ha le orecchie a punta, ed è pure truccato!"

"Però, come può vedere, non sono dotato neppure di corna, quindi la sua iniziale supposizione risulta completamente errata."

A quelle parole, Ron e Harry ebbero quasi un infarto, che sarebbe stato anche poco, dato che a parlare era stato l'oggetto della discussione. Il tizio dalle suddette orecchie a punta li stava fissando con gran curiosità -ovvero faccia impassibile e sopracciglio sollevato- da dentro lo schermo della tv.

Leggermente ripresosi dallo shock iniziale, il moro si girò lentamente verso l'amico, che ormai aveva assunto un'uniforme tonalità di rosso carminio che faceva tremendamente a cazzotti con i capelli color carota.

"Ronald Weasley, che cazzo hai combinato al mio televisore?!" ringhiò Harry, artigliando i cuscini del divano per non correre il rischio di artigliare mortalmente il collo del suo miglior amico.

"Be'… uhm, l'altro giorno ho provato ad illuminarlo come fai tu di solito, ma non ha funzionato, così… uhm…"

Una nuova voce interruppe la patetica spiegazione, sospendendo l'esecuzione.

"Buongiorno, t'hy'la."

Sullo schermo era apparso un uomo molto avvenente fasciato da un'orrenda magliettina di velluto color crema-di-piselli con ricami dorati sui polsi.

Si diede un'occhiata intorno, incuriosito. "Oggi niente copione?"

"Sembra di no. Ci sono novantanove virgola settantatré possibilità su cento che il merito sia di quel giovane umano là fuori."

Il nuovo arrivato diede una sbirciata agli occupanti del divano. "Quale dei due?"

"Quello con un principio di autocombustione."

Un sorriso vagamente malizioso gli stirò le labbra. "Grazie ragazzo! Ogni tanto è piacevole prendersi una pausa dal ruolo di _tombeur de femmes_."

Dopo averlo studiato per qualche istante, Harry si rivolse a Ron. "Vedi che anche lui è truccato? Eppure è umano. All'epoca andava di moda così."

Magliettina-Color-Pisello si incuriosì. "Cosa c'entra il trucco?"

"I due giovani umani stavano discutendo se fossi o meno un fauno. Non so perché, ma sembra che il trucco sia stato portato come elemento a favore della tesi."

"Effettivamente con te hanno sempre una mano un po' pesante, vero?"

"Lo so, t'hy'la. Temo che per gli umani una sana carnagione verde risulti ancora vagamente disturbante. Mi mettono sempre un dito di cerone," sospirò.

"E non sono assolutamente dotato di corna," aggiunse poi, scoccando un'occhiata interrogativa a Magliettina-Color-Pisello. "Vero?"

Questi scoppiò a ridere divertito. "Ma certo. Tu sei il mio t'hy'la. Tu e nessun altro."

E mentre gli occhi ridenti si velavano di tenerezza, abbracciò Orecchie-a-Punta e lo baciò sulle labbra.

Poi, con un ghigno divertito, si rivolse a due allibiti Harry e Ron. "Niente zoccoli fessi, ma anche se non si nota, vi posso assicurare che è molto più ben dotato di un f-"

_Clic._

Entrambi sobbalzarono quando Hermione gli si parò davanti, telecomando in mano.

"Ron, quante volte devo ripeterti di non usare la magia sugli elettrodomestici? La nostra lavatrice canta ancora _I'm Singing in the Rain_ ogni volta che l'avvio!"

"Ehm…"

La ragazza sbuffò divertita. "Forza, andiamocene a casa." 

Una volta di fronte all'alto camino, si attardò a baciare Harry su una guancia. "Allora, ho dato un'occhiata alle pozioni, e sono praticamente finite. Ancora un paio d'ore e potrai lanciare gli incantesimi di forma. Hai già deciso come saranno?"

Il moro sorrise fra il timido e l'orgoglioso. 

"Sì."

"Perfetto. Domani facci sapere se è andato _tutto_ bene." 

"Ok."

"In bocca al mannaro, amico."

Quando i due furono inghiottiti dalle fiamme verdi, Harry si diresse verso lo studio. 

"Sì, ormai è tutto pronto. Devo solo controllare una cosa."

Ed accese il computer.

***

Un'ora e mezza più tardi, Harry era nei sotterranei.

Davanti a lui, su un massiccio tavolo di quercia, ribollivano due calderoni ed un piccolo crogiolo pieno di metallo liquido.

Dopo essersi asciugato nervosamente le mani sui pantaloni, prese due ampolle da uno scaffale e, armato di pinzetta d'argento, estrasse da ognuna un filo sottilissimo.

Uno nero.

Uno quasi trasparente.

Capelli.

Con estrema cura li appoggiò su un tagliere di ciliegio, per poi sfoderare la bacchetta.

Inspirò a fondo, roteò la testa e le spalle fino a far scrocchiare le ossa, e attese.

All'improvviso la stanza fu riempita da un tintinnio chiaro e limpido, mentre in un angolo una grossa clessidra finiva di misurare il suo tempo.

"Si comincia."

***

Le istruzioni erano incise a fuoco nella sua memoria.

" _Lanciare_ Amor Aperitum _._

 _Se e quando i capelli saranno di un viola profondo e pulsante, incominciare a recitare l'incantesimo_ Anceps Tutamentum Duplicis _:_

**In Argento Lunae**  
 **Dua Crinia, Pignus Amoris,**  
 **Ut A Malo Protegeant.**  
 **Aeterna Glacies Ut Scutum,**  
 **Intempesta Noctis Ut Lacerna,**  
 **In Unum Confusi.**

_Pronunciando i primi due versi, aggiungere i capelli al metallo fuso._

_Pronunciando i secondi due versi, coadiuvato da un incantesimo non verbale di levitazione stabilizzata, aggiungere contemporaneamente le due pozioni._

_All'ultimo verso, dare il colpo di bacchetta come prescritto._

_Dopo che il metallo avrà smesso di brillare, controllate che il colore sia quello della Luna piena e, sempre coadiuvato da un incantesimo non verbale di levitazione stabilizzata, versatelo lentamente nello stampo di terracotta._ "

Aveva seguito tutta la procedura a menadito: gli ingredienti, il modus operandi, le formule, i tempi. Stava per scoprire se quel lavoro di quasi tre mesi aveva dato i risultati sperati.

" _Perficio_."

Con uno scoppio sonoro, la creta si spezzò.

Sorrise.

***

Harry era nervoso. Molto nervoso.

Fissando lo specchio, si lisciò per l'ennesima volta la semplice camicia bianca.

Sembrava tutto a posto.

Poi fece l'errore di guardarsi i capelli.

"Cazzo."

L'impulso di afferrare pettine e spazzola lo travolse.

Poi si ricordò che sarebbe stato tutto inutile.

"E arriverei in ritardo."

Indossò la giacca.

Il completo gessato nero gli calzava a pennello.

Sospirò di sollievo.

Draco aveva ragione.

Stava benissimo.

Si Smaterializzò.

***

Il ristorante era quel che di più costoso, chic ed esclusivo si potesse trovare nella Londra babbana. Ed era molto discreto.

Draco non era ancora arrivato, e Harry venne fatto accomodare ad un tavolo appartato.

Era quasi una settimana che i due non si vedevano. Gli esami finali del corso triennale da Auror avevano inghiottito il biondo per giorni, prima nei meandri del Ministero, poi in una località sconosciuta per le prove pratiche.

Non che Draco non avrebbe preferito darsi alla politica, oppure ottenere una carica all'interno del Ministero stesso, ma persino a guerra conclusa il nome dei Malfoy rendeva ancora la gente molto sospettosa. Questo nonostante Harry, e nonostante tutte le prove ed i testimoni a favore di Draco e delle sue attività per l'Ordine.

Ripensò all'esame che aveva dato lui stesso poco più di un anno prima, e un ghigno gli salì spontaneo alle labbra. Chissà se anche Draco era stato portato in una palude fredda e maleodorante.

Si riscosse dai suoi pensieri quando un profumo familiare lo avvolse. Sorridendo alzò la testa, e i suoi occhi incontrarono quelli grigi dell'erede dei Malfoy.

"Scusa il ritardo, ma Shacklebolt mi ha trattenuto più del previsto," disse mentre si accomodava.

"Non c'è problema. Allora, com'è andata?"

Draco afferrò la lista dei vini e si mise a scorrerla con studiata noncuranza, ignorando totalmente la domanda.

"Hai già ordinato il vino?"

"No, lo sai che non ci capisco niente," rispose Harry con una punta di stizza.

"Bene."

E fece un cenno al cameriere.

***

Dieci minuti dopo, Harry stava lottando contro l'impulso di mettersi a ringhiare, ma sembrava che la presenza del sommelier lo stesse aiutando a controllarsi.

Quando questi si allontanò, il moro si ritrovò con una flute piena in mano ed uno Slytherin ghignante davanti.

Il che lo fece incazzare ancor di più.

"Adesso saresti così gentile da rispondermi?" sibilò.

Come se Harry non avesse detto nulla, Draco sollevò il calice e, osservando attentamente il perlage dello champagne, iniziò a parlare.

"Purtroppo nei prossimi giorni non ci potremo vedere."

"Cosa?!"

"Devo scrivere il discorso per la cerimonia di diploma. Hai presente? Quello che deve fare lo studente migliore del corso."

Harry restò a bocca aperta per svariati secondi, prima di mettersi a ridacchiare. "Allora te la sei cavata bene in palude!"

Il biondo storse il naso. "Già, anche se non credo che le tubature del Manor si libereranno mai dalla spropositata quantità di fango che mi sono ritrovato addosso. Credi che potrei chiedere un risarcimento al Ministero per i danni materiali?"

***

La cena era stata piacevole. Non per il cibo, che era passato inosservato, né per la conversazione leggera e disimpegnata.

Erano stati gli sguardi a tenerla viva. Sguardi che erano promesse. Promesse che per essere mantenute necessitavano di un luogo _molto_ appartato.

Nello specifico, la suite di Draco a Malfoy Manor.

L'elfo domestico si era defilato subito dopo aver appoggiato su un tavolino il vassoio coi bicchieri e una bottiglia.

"Porto?"

Il moro scosse la testa. In quel momento non aveva bisogno di nulla, se non di avere Draco vicino.

Con un'alzata di spalle, il biondo lasciò perdere il vino e gli si accomodò accanto, poggiandogli una mano sulla coscia.

"Direi che è il momento giusto, non credi?" sussurrò Draco al suo orecchio.

Con la pelle ancora scossa dai brividi provocati da quell'alito tiepido, Harry si sporse in avanti, socchiudendo gli occhi in attesa di un bacio. "Sì, direi di sì."

"Bene! Allora, dov'è il mio regalo?"

"Eh?"

Draco sbuffò, vagamente esasperato. "Per Merlino, Harry! Diploma uguale regalo! Persino Longbottom ci arriverebbe!"

"Lo so! È solo che… pensavo stessi parlando di, be', altro…" e sulle guance gli fiorirono due roghi.

"Porco."

Stavolta fu il turno di Harry di ignorare l'altro. "Regalo. Ok."

L'indomito protettore della comunità magica, il Salvatore, il Distruttore-di-quel-Gran-Figlio-di-Puttana-di-Voldemort, più amichevolmente detto Harry Potter il Magnifico, era in panico.

Ciò che aveva temuto e tentato di dimenticare per tutta la sera, stava infine per accadere: La Consegna Del Regalo.

Schiarendosi la voce, raggiunse la tasca interna della giacca e ne estrasse una minuscola scatolina di legno.

" _Engorgio_."

***

Draco aprì la scatola.

"Cazzo."

Harry l'osservava col cuore negli occhi.

"Cazzo."

Harry nemmeno respirava.

"Cazzo. Sono quello che penso che siano?"

Harry ricominciò a respirare, almeno momentaneamente.

"Non lo so. Cosa credi che siano?"

Draco sfiorò il regalo in punta di dita.

" _Anceps Tutamentum Duplicis_."

***

Nell'enorme letto padronale avrebbero anche potuto perdersi di vista, ma al momento il rischio non esisteva.

Draco non avrebbe mollato la presa su Harry nemmeno sotto _Imperius_. Che ormai ne fosse immune era irrilevante.

I vestiti giacevano abbandonati ovunque; un paio di boxer attillati era addirittura finito, non si sa come, sul lampadario.

Il biondo era frenetico. Con i denti e le labbra martoriava i capezzoli di Harry, mentre con le dita lo penetrava con forza, sfregando contro la prostata senza pietà.

Quel regalo era immenso. Sapeva che avrebbe funzionato, riusciva a sentirne la magia, che pulsava in sincrono con il suo cuore.

Ma in quel momento l'unica cosa che voleva sentire era Harry.

E Harry si fece sentire. "Se non la pianti di scoparmi con le dita e non ti decidi a scoparmi sul serio, giuro che ti esilio le palle, amore."

Ridacchiando, Draco non perse tempo in parole. Untosi il sesso di lubrificante, si conficcò nel corpo dell'amante in un sol colpo.

***

Erano accartocciati uno sull'altro, avvolti dalla soddisfazione post-coitale.

"Ti ricordi quel progettino cui avevi accennato un po' di tempo fa?" esalò Harry contro il suo collo.

"Quale?"

"Quello di _battezzare_ tutte le stanze del Manor."

Un ghigno poco rassicurante gli tese le labbra. "Studio di mio padre?"

"Oh, _sì_."

"Afferra il lubrificante."

Nudi come vermi si Smaterializzarono.

Per gli elfi domestici si prospettavano tempi traumatici.

***

"Scrivania, tappeto o poltrona?" chiese Harry dopo aver studiato la stanza per qualche istante.

"Poltrona. Vediamo cosa riesci a fare, Potty."

"Inginocchiatici sopra e aggrappati allo schienale."

Draco obbedì, e piegandosi in avanti, spinse in fuori il sedere e lo agitò allegramente. "Allora, Potter, come hai intenzione di sfruttare questo splendido culo?" lo prese in giro.

"Chiudi il becco, Malfoy, altrimenti potrei imbavagliarti," stette al gioco Harry, dandogli una bacchettata su una natica. " _Eluo Alvum_."

Con decisione, Harry afferrò i due globi sodi e li spalancò, esponendo il piccolo buco arricciato. Dritto al sodo, conficcò la lingua il più possibile in profondità iniziando a mangiarlo, e Draco gemette a pieni polmoni, colto alla sprovvista.

Non ancora soddisfatto, il moro prese la boccetta del lubrificante, se lo spalmò sulle dita di entrambe le mani, infilò i due pollici nell'apertura ammorbidita di saliva e l'allargò. Poi ricominciò a lappare e baciare l'anello di carne, spingendo la lingua ancora più a fondo.

Quello era il genere di trattamento che Draco adorava; essere così spalancato, sentire la lingua di Harry così dentro… erano tutte magie per il suo uccello, che palpitava duro come diamante senza bisogno di essere sfiorato, colando liquido preorgasmo come fosse miele. Si sarebbe lasciato scopare così per ore.

"Più dentro, Harry!" singhiozzò, stringendo convulsamente i muscoli intorno alla lingua del moro. Harry inspirò forte dal naso, inalando l'odore muschiato, e ricominciò ad affondare con impeto.

"Sì, cazzo! Così!" Le urla di Draco gli davano alla testa, e sentiva il proprio membro sussultare e pulsare in risposta ad ogni suo gemito.

Protrasse la piacevole tortura per lunghissimi minuti, poi si staccò da lui e lo fece alzare.

Leggermente instabile sulle gambe, il biondo gli si accasciò addosso.

Il moro gli mordicchiò golosamente il collo, poi si lasciò cadere sulla poltrona. "Adesso voglio che tu metta le gambe sui braccioli e che ti regga forte allo schienale, ok?" e lo aiutò ad assumere la posizione. Draco si ritrovò spalancato come non mai, il sesso eretto e congestionato che puntava al cielo e le natiche appoggiate sul bacino del suo amante.

Dopo un'altra generosa dose di lubrificante, Harry fece sollevare leggermente Draco e con cautela gli infilò tre dita nell'ano, per poi muoverle con decisione. Calamitato dalla punta polposa del sesso del biondo, Harry si fece scivolare un po' giù dalla poltrona, fino a riuscire a prenderlo in bocca. Leccò via il liquido salato e trasparente ed ingoiò quanta più carne possibile, succhiando forte.

Mugolando, Draco prese a spingersi avanti e indietro contro quelle dita e quella bocca che lo stavano riducendo ad un nodo stretto di brividi e affanno.

Ma non resistette a lungo. Bastarono pochi minuti, e si ritrovò ad implorare.

"Basta, Harry!" gridò roco. "Non voglio venire così."

Dopo averlo succhiato un'ultima volta, risalì fino ad allineare l'uccello all'apertura dilatata. Con la mano libera si diede una rapida lubrificata e finalmente, dopo aver tolto le dita, guidò Draco ad impalarsi su di sé.

"Cazzo, Draco… quanto dei stretto!"gemette mentre affondava fino a sfregare i peli del pube contro le natiche bianche e tornite del biondo.

Draco ansimò pesantemente, ruotando il bacino per sentirlo in modo totale. "Adoro averti dentro!" bisbigliò rapito, gli occhi serrati. "Nnnh! Merlino!"

"Merlino un corno! Harry, solo Harry," grugnì in risposta, ed iniziò a sollevare i fianchi per sprofondare a ritmo sostenuto nel suo amante, che si aggrappò alla poltrona fino a farsi sbiancare le nocche, gettando la testa all'indietro.

Il biondo rabbrividì. "Sì, solo Harry," alitò.

Il pene di Draco aveva ricominciato a colare liquido chiaro, che ormai formava un ponte sottile e brillante fino all'addome lucido di sudore di Harry, tendendosi ed arcuandosi ad ogni affondo.

"Sì… così, a fondo… Harry…" annaspò Draco, spingendoglisi contro. "Riempimi…"

"Oh, cazzo, sì!"

Sul punto di venire, il moro agguantò l'uccello dell'altro, spezzando quel filo trasparente che li univa, e incominciò a masturbarlo ferocemente. Non importava che fosse il secondo orgasmo della serata: ogni volta che sprofondava nell'antro bollente e stretto di Draco, non riusciva mai a controllarsi.

Gli schiocchi di carne che sbatteva contro carne vennero coperti dalle urla incoerenti di Draco, mentre Harry ringhiava conficcandoglisi dentro il più forte possibile negli ultimi, frenetici affondi.

"Harry, vengo! _Harry_!!!"

Lo schizzo di sperma fu violento, e gli finì sulle labbra, dove lo raccolse con la punta della lingua.

Quel sapore pungente e la stretta feroce dei muscoli di Draco, contratti dall'orgasmo, furono _la goccia_.

Spinse ancora.

" _Draco!_ "

Venne.

***

Raggomitolato insieme a Harry sul tappeto davanti al fuoco, Draco studiò il suo regalo.

Ad occhi babbani sarebbero sembrati semplicemente argento, onice e labradorite impossibilmente intrecciati.

Agli occhi di Draco erano un metallo bianco come la luna, tiepido al tocco, e due nastri di materia pulsante che formavano una treccia celtica; il nero era carico di vellutata elettricità statica, il bianco era freddo come la neve.

Lanciò un'occhiata Harry ed al gemello del suo regalo.

"Harry?"

"Uhm?"

"Non ricordo qual è l'uno e qual è l'altro."

"Il bianco è lo Scudo, il nero è la Disillusione. Si attivano automaticamente in caso di attacco."

"E l'incisione? È una parola babbana?"

"In un certo senso… vuol dire _più che famiglia_. Ma anche altro."

"Cioè?"

"È questione di sfumature. Te lo dimostrerò."

Sorriso.

"Sei felice?"

"Sì."

***

"Non capisco cosa ci sia di tanto straordinario in un paio di anelli protettivi," borbottò Ron occhieggiando i due piccioncini che trafficavano intorno al televisore.

"Se tu la piantassi di fare orecchie da mercante ogni volta che tento di spiegarti qualcosa, l'avresti già capito da un pezzo!" gli fece notare Hermione indispettita. "Ti ricordo che avrebbe potuto creare qualsiasi cosa: bracciali, ciondoli, fibbie. Invece sono _anelli_ , con tutte le implicazioni del caso. In più, l'incantesimo che ha usato Harry è il più potente fra i protettivi, ma è anche rarissimo perché presuppone che le parti in causa siano legate da un amore praticamente assoluto. Moltissime di coppie sono scoppiate perché l'incantesimo non era andato a buon fine." Lanciò uno sguardo a Harry, impegnatissimo a ridere dei commenti di Draco sul lettore di dvd.

"È lo stesso meccanismo di protezione che ha salvato la prima volta Harry da Voldemort," aggiunse sottovoce.

"Porca puttana!"

"Esatto." Scappellotto.

"Herm!"

***

"Si sta Smaterializzando!"

"No Ron, quello è solo il teletrasporto, non ha niente a che vedere con la magia," tentò di spiegare Harry per l'ennesima volta, con la pazienza ai minimi storici.

"Senti, riconosco una Smaterializzazione quando la vedo! Ci hanno aggiunto le lucine, ma è-una-Smaterializzazione! Non sono stupido!"

"Oh, sì che sei stupido! Quelli lì sono tutti babbani! Vedi delle bacchette? No! Perché usano una macchina, non la magia!"

"Le avranno nascoste."

"Sì, certo, su per il cu-"

**BOOOM!!!**

"Grazie, Granger."

"Di nulla, Malfoy."

"Latte o zucchero?"

"Solo latte."

…

"Che pace."

"Già."

  


**_Finite_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Colgo l'occasione per ringraziare [T'Jill](http://www.nocturnealley.org/viewuser.php?action=contact&uid=2566) di avermi involontariamente dato lo spunto per scrivere una fic su HP.  
> Non è sicuramente all'altezza della sua, ma essendo io una pigra di prima grandezza, le trame complesse non fanno per me (soprattutto perché richiedono più di un capitolo! XD), anche perché ho sempre il sospetto di scrivere delle immense banalità.  
> E ringrazio Grace per la betata lampo. Mi sono resa conto, per l'ennesima volta, di quanto la sintesi non sia una delle mie qualità. 
> 
> *** 
> 
> E ora togliamoci di torno le domandine pruriginose, che sono _totalmente_ ininfluenti a livello narrativo, ma che mi divertivano troppo per risparmiarvele. 
> 
> \- Ron non è riuscito ad accendere la tv perché non era in stand by, ma proprio spenta. 
> 
> \- Sì, Ron e Hermione vivono assieme nel peccato, con buona pace di Molly e dei signori Granger. 
> 
> \- Ebbene sì, Harry non è una chiavica in pozioni, né in nessun'altra materia; è una cosa che la Row ha detto nel primo libro, durante lo smistamento ("qui c'è un po' di tutto, hai una mente niente male," o qualcosa del genere), e di cui poi si è bellamente scordata, forse perché la divertiva di più un eroe ignorante come una capra (che poi non so voi, ma se scoprissi di essere una strega, temo che farei la fine di Herm; scoprire tutto quello che potrei fare sarebbe troppo allettante). 
> 
> \- Come avrete già immaginato, il completo che Harry indossa è stato un acquisto _suggerito_ da Draco; dopo la prima mattanza per negozi (che Draco chiama ingenuamente _shopping_ ), è stato fatto un allegro falò nel giardino di casa Black. Con gli abiti vecchi di Harry, naturalmente. 
> 
> \- Una volta arrivati al Manor (con buona pace di Grace -XD- e delle traduttrici ufficiali di HP… trovo che l'assonanza di _Malfoy Manor_ sia molto chic! altro che "Villa"…) non si saltano subito addosso per il semplice fatto che Draco continua a fare lo gnorri; che volete farci, è contento e vuole giocare un po' a Fai Saltare i Nervi a Harry. Vince sempre. 
> 
> \- Vi prego, illudetemi e ditemi che sapete tutti che Longbottom è il vero cognome di Neville. I vari Tommaso Crociera e Giorgio Cespuglio ringraziano (dalla regia mi hanno suggerito anche Guglielmino Cancelli).
> 
> \- Oh, il mio amatissimo Potty! Come aggettivo significa "rimbambito, confuso", mentre come sostantivo (anche potty-chair) è il vasino, anello di congiunzione tra i pannolini ed il water. Peccato non riuscire a rendere il tutto in italiano. Qui comunque è usato come vezzeggiativo istigante, in pratica Draco lo sfida ad essere creativo. 
> 
> \- La labradorite è la comunemente detta pietra di luna, ovvero la cugina povera dell'opale. Ugualmente bella, ha un'iridescenza più sottile e diffusa perché la percentuale d'acqua al suo interno è minore. È più comune, quindi non si ha bisogno di vendere un rene per acquistarla, come nel caso degli opali più rari. Come l'opale, del resto, rischia di spezzarsi in caso di sbalzi di temperatura, sempre per colpa della presenza di acqua. Io ed il National Geographic siamo una sola entità. 
> 
> \- Purtroppo per voi, sono una puttana sadica, ed essendo pure Slytherin, voglio fare anche pubblicità.  
> Quindi per tutti i lettori che non sono T'Jill: non avete capito chi sono i due nel televisore? non siete sicuri di cosa significhi _t'hy'la_? (anche se su AO3 i tags vi aiutano un sacco…)  
>  Bene, andate alla pagina di T'Jill su [Fire & Blade](http://fireandblade.net/viewuser.php?uid=79) e date inizio al vostro Quest (ovvero Ricerca -molto in stile Santo Graal-).  
> Girovagando nel web troverete le risposte e molto altro. Finirete in luoghi in cui nessuna potteriana è mai stata prima. Forse troverete più di quello che avreste voluto sapere, ma è il bello dell'avventura, no?
> 
> ***
> 
>  _Amor Aperitum_ : incantesimo inesistente nel Rowniverse, come quelli che seguono (tranne uno). Significa "Amore Rivelato";
> 
>  _Anceps Tutamentum Duplicis_ : Doppia Protezione di Due (della serie "Due Protezioni per Due Protetti").
> 
> Eccovi la traduzione:
> 
> Nell'argento della Luna  
> Due capelli, pegno d'amore,  
> Per proteggere dal Male.  
> Il Ghiaccio Eterno come scudo,  
> Il Cuore della Notte come mantello,  
> Uniti.
> 
>  _Perficio_ : incantesimo per rifinire.
> 
>  _Engorgio_ : se qualcuno ha bisogno di spiegazioni si dovrebbe vergognare, e chiedersi: che ci faccio qui? Perché questo l'ha inventato la Row, quindi se avete letto i libri sapete cos'è (soprattutto se avete letto "Engorgio" di Constant Vigilance -gran bel leggere-).
> 
>  _Eluo Alvum_ : _eluo_ significa sia lavare, ripulire, sia sgombrare, dissipare. _Alvum_ si riferisce alla parte anatomica da pulire. Se non avete ben chiaro quale sia, fatemi un fischio.
> 
> PS: i kudos sono graditi.


End file.
